Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a lighting assembly, and, more particularly, to a lighting assembly wherein a lighting module having a light emitting unit with planar emission such as LED, GELD is readily attached or detached to and from an assembly frame.
Discussion of Related Art
In general, a lighting device such as a light lamp, an incandescent lamp, and a halogen lamp is used in a state where it is attached to a ceiling or a wall surface of an interior of a room in a home or an office space.
Such an indoor lighting lamp has high power consumption, heat emission, etc. It has a short life span of about 6 months and has a disadvantage of frequent replacement. In particular, fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps are subject to breakage, which makes them difficult to collect, and there is also a problem of environmental pollution due to damage during collection.
On the other hand, LED (light emitting diode) may be a high efficiency light source having low power consumption and no heat emission, and has a long lifetime of about 100,000 hours. Thus, it is attracting attention as a next generation lighting device.
Korean utility model registration number 20-0463240 (2012.10.18) discloses a portable LED lighting device wherein a plurality of LEDs are illuminated by an operation of pressing a one-touch button switch protruding from one end of a lamp case to illuminate products displayed on a shelf through a plurality of illumination holes formed at regular intervals in the lamp case. The portable LED lighting device includes a plurality of LEDs accommodated in a main body at regular intervals; a plurality of batteries removably disposed in the plurality of reception portions formed between the plurality of LEDs; a LED lighting module body having a printed circuit board mounted therein, on which the plurality of LEDs, batteries and one-touch button switch are soldered in a closed circuit state; a hollow portion to detachably receive the LED lighting module body; a lighting device case having a plurality of illumination holes defined therein for illuminating light emitted from each of a plurality of LEDs provided in the LED lighting body toward the product display shelf; a finish cap to be inserted into the other end of the lighting device case and having a female screw formed thereon to be screw-fastened to a male screw protruding from the other end of the LED lighting main body, wherein the finish cap closes or open the other end of the lighting device case; a lighting device installation means having a mounting groove to receive removably the lighting device case, wherein the lighting device installation means is fixed to the wall or the bottom of the display shelf, wherein the light emitting from the plurality of LEDs formed on the main body illuminates the product display shelf.
As for the conventional lighting apparatus as described above, it is difficult for the non-skilled person such as a child or a housewife to attach or detach the light emission unit such as LED or lamp to or from the light device frame.
In the above-described conventional lighting apparatus, when a portion of the LED chip as the light emitting means is damaged, an entirety of the light emitting means should be replaced. This leads to resources waste.